Magical Misfortune
by roseusvortex
Summary: In which Midorima and Akashi are Sorted into Hufflepuff. Akashi decides to create an army of Hufflepuffs and eventually take over the school. Midorima is dragged along on the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Somehow I can write a one chap fic that involves what took several chapters in the book. Amazing.**

 **Oh, and this is going to a multi-chap. This is going to be so fun. I've wanted to do this for ages. Akashi and Midorima in Hufflepuff? Oh yes.**

 **Unbeta-ed, so yeah, there are going to be errors. Sorry.  
**

 **Enjoy. Please review! The second chapter will come out quicker~ ;)  
**

* * *

Midorima Shintaro wondered exactly when his life started going downhill. Probably, since his lucky item for today (as proclaimed by Oho Asa) got trampled under the feet of many children when he tried to make his way to Platform 9 3/4.

 _British_ children, he thought disdainfully. His mother however noted his expression and promptly scolded him for thinking bad about other children.

Midorima flushed and kept his head down after that.

Bad luck did follow him though.

He managed to pick the wrong wall as the magical entrance. This caused some pain and broken glasses that his mother promised to send new ones via owl.

Luckily he managed to store his trunk on the train without any mishaps, waved goodbye to his mother safely, and started a new life on his way to Hogwarts. Midorima pushed his lopsided glasses up on his face and knew that today was a start of a new beginning for him.

Oh _boy,_ was it ever.

He wasn't able to find a compartment that wasn't filled with utter morons. One compartment had a first year, like him, but with the most unpleasant cat Midorima had ever met. It chased him down half of the train until it's owner (Taka? Tako?) hurried over between a mixture of giggles and laughs, appologized on behalf of his cat. He even offered to share his compartment with Midorima as a peace offering.

Midorima was tempted, but declined politely. He did not want to spend his entire evening on the train with someone with a mad cat.

He hurried away only to bump into someone. He jerked away rather startled, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you..." His voice trailed away.

It was another first year with very light blue hair, "No, it was my fault." The small boy gave him a small smile, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

They both passed each other without a second glance.

In the last compartment, Midorima once again cursed his misfortune for today. It was another first year, one he knew quite well, they had been friends since they were small children.

He sighed. "Hello, Akashi."

The red-headed boy nodded his head in greeting, "Shintaro. What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find an compartment."

"Ah. I saved one for us."

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Midorima huffed.

Akashi looked pointly at the doorway. Midorima flushed, for the second time that day, because he had been standing in the doorway the whole conversation, short as though it was. Scowling, he slammed the door shut.

There was silence. Akashi returned to the book he had been reading. Midorima awkwardly made his way to the seat closet to the the window and stared out at the rolling hills of Scotland. Actually, were they even in Scotland? The letter hadn't really been specific about the location of the school. Midorima was disappointed in the lack of information it gave about the school itself as well. Just what exactly was Hogwarts like?

He pushed his lopsided glasses up on his nose again, a nervous habit, and wished he had something to hold in his hand. Like his lucky item for the day.

Midorima shifted and glanced over at Akashi who was still reading (was that the _Art of War?!_ They were eleven!) and closed his eyes.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Surprisingly, Akashi was kind enough to wake him with plenty of time to change into their robes. Though, Midorima firmly insisted that he hadn't been sleeping, only resting his eyes from the sun.

Akashi just smiled a knowing look.

Midorima scowled. This is why Akashi irritated him. He always _knew._

They arrived at the boats safe enough. There had been some misfortune up ahead of them. Some purple-headed kid accidently overturned one of the boats, causing some the passengers to be split up into seperate boats. In the end, the purple boy got a whole boat to himself and Midorima found himself sqeezed between a silent Akashi and a chatterbox blonde.

Apparently his name was Kise.

Midorima didn't really care and dearly wished to toss him over board.

The beauty of the castle is what really took his breathe away. It was absolutely magical. Is what Midorima thought. Akashi seemed to be a little stunned as well, which surprised him.

The blonde also closed his mouth and stayed silent the rest of the way there.

It took all Midorima had to not keep pushing his glasses further up on his face as far as they could go.

He was a bit frightened without his lucky item, exactly how the Sorting process would go.

* * *

This happened to be the moment Midorima wondered where his life went wrong. To be honest he probably should've walked straight out into the hall. Confronted Professor Aida, the Head of Gryffindor and told her that really he must go home right away, why?, oh because my friend just got Sorted into Hufflepuff and I think he is going to burn Hogwarts to the ground.

He didn't, he just stared.

Midorima had never seen Akashi quite so angry, with the way he stalked towards the Hufflepuff table, it was quite obvious. The aura was pretty dark too, every single Hufflepuff shrunk back with fear.

He did feel sorry for the House. It seemed that the next Dark Lord was going to be a Hufflepuff.

The Sorting went on.

The blue haired boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima had met on the train got Sorted into Gryffindor, the boy with cat (ah, Takao was his name) went into Ravenclaw, Kise got into Slytherin, that was interesting, and then it was his turn.

With a stern look of disinterest, he made his way to the stool and the Hat was placed on his head.

 _"Oh, I see... I see, indeed..."_

Midorima shifted, "What do you see?"

 _"Obviously a tsundere!"_

Midorima bristled and practically hissed at the Hat, "What di-"

 _"Only one place for someone like you... **HUFFLEPUFF!** "_

* * *

Just where had he gone wrong... Ah, yes, he lost his lucky item for today.

Amongst the cheerful clapping Hufflepuff table, there sat two very disgruntled children. Both were staring at the Hat as it continued to Sort the rest of the students for the night.

...

"Shintaro?"

Midorima's glasses glinted, "We shall burn it together."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I go there? Yes, yes I did. Akashi's father _will_ hear about this. Oh, Akashi, you little Draco...**

 **The Sorting Hat hasn't been burned nor attempted to be burned. In this chapter at least... ;)**

 **Some of you are probably wondering if this fic would actually work with the canon characters of Midorima and Akashi. Would those two be in Hufflepuff? In their later teenage years, no. These little brats are eleven, though. Midorima softer and can be more influenced to kindness around him. He could be a Hufflepuff, given the right enviroment. He is a tsundere afterall. Which is why, this Midorima I am writing, is going to be a tad bit different than the one in the anime. He is going to follow more people than lead them.**

 **Anyway, I'll speak about Akashi in the next chapter.  
**

 **Please review!  
**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, they did not manage to burn the Sorting Hat. It was left on the stool during the dinner feast and got taken away some time while Midorima was avoid being hugged by a Seventh Year, because apparently she thought he was traumatized by his past and that's why he was unfriendly to everyone. The bandage tape on his fingers didn't help the trauma rumour at any rate.

Yes, I am traumatized by my place in the Sorting, he wanted to say.

Surprisingly she let the issue go after he started to complain about his misfortune of the day and asking her if she listened to Oho Asa in morning, oh you don't, you'll probably die within the next week, you should probably start lis-

Ah, she ran away.

Akashi was very popular on his side of the table. Despite his obvious displeasure over his placement, a few of the older students thought that it was silly to be scared of a little first year, and continued to encourage conversations with him.

That was idiotic.

Midorima could hardly blame them. They _were_ Hufflepuffs.

He was a Hufflepuff.

"Akashi?"

"Hmm?"

Midorima tried to find the words to make the question easier to ask, but this was Akashi... he decided blunt was probably the way to go. "What do you think your parents will say?"

Akashi frowned, "My father _will_ hear about this."

...

"And your mother?"

Akashi gave a sigh, "My mother will be overjoyed. This was her House."

Midorima hadn't know that anyone in the Akashi family had been in Hufflepuff and Akashi's father was obviously a Slytherin. Oh the family drama that must go on in that house. Midorima felt sorry for Akashi, he really did.

Midorima couldn't recall any of his relatives being in Hufflepuff, but one thing was very clear...

His mother was also going to be overjoyed.

* * *

The company gave him a headache, but the food was good. The House colours were alright. He did worry with his rather...unique hair, that it would clash... but it didn't. Luckily, it was only the Common Room that held most of the colour anyway.

It didn't burn his eyes either, much to his suprise. The yellow was rather dim, bit gold like and the black was more of a very very dark blue. It was a rather comfortable combination. The Common Room was equally comfortable. With comfy chairs, warm fire crackling at the hearth, and various mis-matched tables that were scattered around the room.

Midorima liked this place.

He stole a glance at Akashi, he seemed pretty pleased about it too.

"Helloooo!" A cat-like man popped in front of them. "I am your second Head of House, Koganei!"

The first years replied in kind.

'I assume the Prefects told you the rules and gave you the instruction, right?"

Everyone nodded. Midorima frowned because why couldn't their Head of House give them the rules? Furthermore, their _second_ Head of House? What did that even mean?

"Great. " Koganei grinned. "I expect everyone to be hard-working, efficient, kind and warm-hearted.

Well, Midorima could work two out of four.

"There are no House Elves. We pick up after ourselves in this House."

That he could manage.

"Alright, if you have any problems, you can come straight to your Head of House. That would be me. Okay? Off to bed, everyone! I don't want to catch anyone staying out late tonight."

That wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Turns out that the purple-haired kid got Sorted into Hufflepuff as well. His name was Murisakibara. Midorima didn't know how he missed that happening, but he greeted their new roommate nevertheless. They all had gotten the same room. Midorima got the bed at the end, near the window, and Akashi the middle bed, and Murisakibara the other bed.

He didn't know how the kid managed to get Sorted into Hufflepuff. He was too lazy to unpack his bags and already he had taken out a collection of candies and treats from his pockets. Midorima could see that the trash was going to easily pile up.

He had a sneaky suspicion that this kid and him were not going to get along either.

In the end, Midorima decided to write his parents before going to sleep and Akashi seemed to have the same idea. Despite Akashi being irritating at times... Midorima could agree, that out of anyone he could have gotten stuck with in the same House, Akashi was a perferable choice.

Despite everything, they were friends.

...

 _ **Fifteen minutes later.**_

Though...

Akashi finished his letter before Midorima even started. Mostly because he was still wondering what to write. His parents would be proud of him, regardless of which House he got Sorted. It was just his pride that was preventing him to write it on paper.

Finally, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and scrawled out on the paper, that he had gotten Sorted into Hufflepuff, yes, Akashi was with him, and yes, he wasn't going to last a week in this horrid place, but the couches were comfy. Please send new glasses. ASAP.

His owl was perched by his bed, obviously waiting for him to finish. Midorima disliked his owl, because they never really had gotten along since his father had picked it up at the store. That was one of the reasons why Midorima kept his fingers bandaged all the time. The bird would not take a letter without a little nip at his fingers.

They glared at each other.

Midorima holding the letter. The owl daring him.

Finally, he jabbed the letter at the bird. It did not let him go unscathed.

"You i-" He cursed. That _hurt._

The bird cackled at him. The bird _bloody_ cackled at him. What was wrong with that animal?!

...

Akashi and Muriskabara had already gone to sleep. The only candle that was lit was Midorima's as he got himself ready for bed.

The first day of classes were tomorrow, he thought to himself. Was he nervous? No, of course not. Was he excited? ... no, that would be silly.

It wasn't until he laid down, blew out the candle, and settled in for bed that he realized.

He didn't remind his mother to send him his lucky item tomorrow.

Was tomorrow going to be filled with misfortune also? He could only hope that his mother would remember. Electronics didn't work around magic and he had made his parents promise to send details about Oho Asa every morning by letter. What if she didn't remember? His mother was a scatterbrain if there ever was one.

And so...

Midorima Shintaro did not have a good sleep that night.

Tomorrow was going to be another unlucky day. He just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll give the explanation of Akashi being a Hufflepuff later, lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

 **Oh, this is just a friendship fic btw. Meaning there will be no pairings. If there are any, it'll be an OC and maybe a crush. But GOM are merely friends in this fic. Akashi and Midorima are _friends._**

 **Oh, and the only reason everything is going to fluffy!friend like is because they are eleven. Akashi hasn't discovered scissors yet. Daiki hasn't discovered those porn magazines (I hope). They are simply cute Hogwarts students. Well... Akashi might have some problems. ;) The Hufflepuff house will burn later.  
**

* * *

By the time Midorima woke up, Akashi was already dressed and sitting on his bed, waiting patiently. At least the red blur _looked_ like Akashi and he was pretty sure there wasn't any other Hufflepuff with red hair and the aura of _mess with all 345 cm of me and i will stab you._

It was the aura that made Midorima sit up hastily and grab his still-broken glasses off of the side table and focus them on his friend.

How Akashi managed to look regal and calm first thing in the morning was beyond Midorima especially when he knew that he was still looking ruffled from the sleeping.

Akashi smiled, "Morning, Shintaro."

"Morning..." Midorima frowned, "Why are you..."

"Atsushi and I are waiting for you. Then, once you are dressed, we will head down to breakfast together." Akashi replied calmly. The purple-haired giant was sitting on his bed, clutching an empty bag of chips and looked absolutely miserable.

Midorima could already feel redness grow on his face, "W-Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"There was no need. You needed your sleep."

Midorima huffed and kicked the sheets off, "Well, don't blame me if I have to spend time getting ready."

"Of course."

He paused from gathering his clothes from his trunk, "How long have you been waiting anyway?" It didn't matter. Just because _they_ had decided to wait and let him sleep was no reason to change any part of his normal fifteen minute schedule.

"About an hour."

"Hmph. How foolish." His glasses glinted as he pushed them up. How could they have waited an hour? Akashi looked like he had been calmly meditating, but Murasakibara looked like he was ready to have a seizure or cry.

He wasn't going to be responsible for lack of health for Akashi or for a crying child and so... Midorima was ready in five minutes.

...

"Let's go." He walked towards the door, intent on ignoring that stupid _knowing_ look that he just knew Akashi was wearing.

"I thought it would've taken you longer, Shintaro..."

"I'm hungry. No other reason."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Birds started flocking all of the students as soon as they managed to sit down. Murasakibara hungrily grabbed first few plates and placed them in front of him while the birds landed in front of Midorima and Akashi. Akashi took his letter from his black regal looking owl with a small _thank you_.

Midorima huffed, "About time."

His owl glared at him balefully. He went to grab his letter, but the bird darted out of the way. Midorima hissed and grabbed again, again, and _again._ While the bird joyously avoided all grasps with small hoots in celebration. It ended with Midorima collapsing on the table (only avoiding the mashed potatoes by the sheer courtesy of Murasakibara) and his bird landing smugly on his head.

"What an interesting bird you have, Shintaro."

Midorima gritted his teeth.

The bird plopped his letter in the brown gravy before flying away.

He grabbed it before it could sink to the lower murky depths of brown gravy. His heart sunk as soon as he felt that the package weight only contained the weight of neither a lucky item or new glasses, but merely a letter. He ripped it open and read.

 _Dear Shin,_

 _Your father and I tried to find new glasses, but none would be done within the next few days. Try to hold out for the coming week, okay, dear?  
_

 _I can't believe you got Sorted into Hufflepuff! I'm so proud of you! Your father always thought you would be a Ravenclaw, but I always thought you had the ability to be more. I'm also pleasantly surprised that you are with Seijuuro! I'm glad you were Sorted into a House with someone you know. Make sure you send me letters on the classes and tell me about any new friends you make._

 _Ah, you thought I forgot your lucky item, didn't you? Have more faith in your mother, Shintaro! Surprisingly, today's lucky item is a white letter. Which you hold in your hand! Oh, and stay away from Leos today. Bad luck apparently._

 _Love you, dear._

 _Mom.  
_

A... white letter...?

The one... dripping with brown gravy from his hand?

"Shintaro? You look pale. Is everything alright?"

Once again, Midorima fell on the table with a groan, but this time Murasakibara wasn't fast enough to save the mashed potatoes. No lucky item for the first day of school.

"Ah, at least he matches his letter now, Aka-chin."

"Yes, he does, Atsushi."

From across the Great Hall, Midorima distinctly heard the hoot of a very satisfied owl, but for the salvation of his sanity, he decided to ignore it.

...

"Akashi, what did your letter say?" Midorima winced as soon as the words left his mouth. Maybe he could've phrased that a little less blunt force. Akashi was staring at him oddly.

He adjusted his broken glasses slightly, brushing off stray potato mash, "Not that I particularly care or anything. I would just like to compare the reactions of our parents since we were both Sorted in similiar situations."

He looked up and scowled.

Akashi was giving him that _bloody knowing look._ "Thank you, Shintaro."

Midorima blinked in surprise, but Akashi was already looking back at his own letter. "Mother, as surmised, is overjoyed at me being in Hufflepuff. My father said that success can happen to even the lesser creatures if they try and advises me to study hard. It seems both of my parents are satisfied with my placement."

Midorima gaped. What on earth.

Even Murasakibara was having a hard finding satisfaction in that last statement if the frozen act of shoveling food was any indication.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at both of them, "What?"

He thought about it for a moment. Then said, "Akashi, if you would like, during Christmas break, you can come stay with me."

For once, Akashi looked rather surprised, his red eyes widened slightly, "...Thank you, Shintaro."

Midorima turned awkwardly towards Murasakibara. He didn't know him well, but he had befriended Akashi easily and, well, any friend of Akashi was bound to become his friend eventually. So might as well get this over with. "You can come too, if you would like. My mother makes a wonderful dinner."

"...Thank you, Mido-chin."

Eh. "What? Mido-chin?!" His face was slightly red from the nickname, he could feel it and Akashi had _that_ look again. Ugh!

He stopped his protests when an older Hufflepuff who had been besides them the whole time, leaned towards them. "I think you three will fit in this House quite well." She smiled warmly at them.

Midorima blinked in surprise and he was sure he wasn't the only one of the three. _What?_

...

"When are we going to burn that Hat?"

"Next chapter, perhaps, Shintaro."

"What?"

"I meant, sometime this week, Shintaro."

"Stop saying my name so much!"

"Why, Shintaro?"

" _Stop it!"  
_

"Mido-chin~"

" _Be quiet!"_


End file.
